


Feel the Burn

by SailorSol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny fulfills her duties as Hermione's maid of honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derryere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryere/gifts).



“Drink this,” Ginny said, holding an open flask out towards Hermione.

The brunette eyed it warily. “What is it?”

“A calming drought,” Ginny replied. She waved the flask insistently at her friend. “Drink. You need it.”

Hermione took it, her face scrunched up into a pained expression. “Did you brew it?”

“No. I bought it at Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. I figured you might need some after you decided to take on half the wedding plans for yourself instead of just doing the sensible thing and hiring someone,” Ginny said. “I still can’t believe Malfoy is even letting you, what with all that money he has to spare.”

Hermione sighed. “I’d really appreciate if you, as my maid of honor, actually called my fiancé by his first name.”

Ginny shrugged, unapologetic as ever. “I still don’t understand what you see in him, other than perhaps his money. But I concede that love can be blind, sometimes, so I shall strive to make an effort for you. Now _drink_ , or we’re going to be late meeting up with _Draco’s_ dear mother for the cake tasting.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, then took a swig from the flask. She nearly gagged, then started coughing, handing the flask back to Ginny. “Merlin, Ginny, that’s disgusting. That doesn’t taste anything like a calming drought should. Where did you buy it from? They should have their potion making license revoked.”

Leave it to Hermione to critique the skill of a potions maker based on taste alone. She shrugged again. “I lied; it wasn’t actually a calming drought, though it should have the same effect.”

Hermione was glaring at her. Ginny imagined it was the sort of glare reserved for Dark Lords, Death Eaters, and Manipulative Best Friends. “What did I just drink?” she asked, her tone carefully clipped.

“It’s called fire whiskey, Hermione. You can’t tell me you’ve never had it before,” Ginny said. “You’ll thank me for this later.”

“And how do you figure that?” Hermione asked.

“If you’d taken a calming drought, you’d have ended up letting Mal—Draco’s mother walk all over you when making a decision. This way, the alcohol takes the edge off of dealing with her, and you won’t end up with some overly fancy, stupidly expensive wedding cake that will taste like garbage and no one will want to eat it. Besides, I don’t think there’s a calming drought strong enough for dealing with Narcissa Malfoy,” Ginny added as an afterthought.

Hermione made a small noise of distress. “I think you might be right about that one. Hand that flask over again.”

Ginny obliged with a knowing smile.

* * *

Firewhiskey, by ~Nifflerfan


End file.
